The Bandits
The Bandits A military/thief’s guild with united clans. Its leader is The King of the Thieves, of which little is known. The Bandits once controlled almost all of Andoria, but since the First Andoria War, they own some scattered and hidden castle and cities. Their main enemies are the Templars and North Dragons Edge . Slengar Blackmage Little is known about the true identity of the Bandits, though we know that Slengar Blackmage is the founder of the Bandits. Slengar Blackmage was once a mage of the Karth'Oh, the mage order in the old empire of Arrenguard. This order existed long before the civil war of Arrenguard, and it was also destroyed long before the civil war. Slengar Blackmage was one of the many mages in this order. Together they would practice and learn magic. They also provided the empire with magical services, such as aiding the armies in times of war. In the Third Emperials War, a war between the three great empires, the mages of Kart'Oh were aiding the armies of the Empire. The power of those mages was great, yet Arrenguard had a lack of forces. It was then that Slengar Blackmage came with an idea: what if we would summon monsters like creepers, skeletons and zombies to aid us. The idea was immediately rejected by the other members of the Kart'Oh. First of all, because summoning monsters was considered inhuman. Secondly, because summoning monsters requires bloodmagic, which is forbidden by law. But if there is one characteristic personality of Slengar Blackmage, it's that he's determent. In the deepest secret, Slengar Blackmage started his summoning. His attempts failed time after time. But all at sudden, Slengar Blackmage had mastered the summoning. Yet a problem occurred, of which the mage wasn't prepared. The monsters that came through a small handmade portal were not bound to the will of the mage. And instead of fighting with the armies of Arrenguard, the monsters attacked the empire. Though it were just 7 monsters, the empire didn't take it lightly. Slengar Blackmage was send to exile in Thunderwave Cliff, a small mountain island in the sea. The island was guarded and magic was forbidden. Here Slengar Blackmage spends many of his years in exile and after a long period he reached a dying age. Yet Slengar Blackmage managed to escape and fled to an abandoned land, free from the empire: the land Andoria. Bandits and Andoria Though the summoning was a complete disaster, others saw the success of the summoning. It was the first time a mage summoned monsters like this. Therefore a lot of people all around the world saw great potency in Slengar Blackmage and they joined him in Andoria. Some say it was also those men who helped Slengar Blackmage escape. Together with his mew men, they started to build a castle. They also started to experiment with other summonings and after a long time they managed to bend the monsters to their will. Even though Slengar Blackmage now reached an inhuman old age, Slengar Blackmage wanted vengeance. He started to attack different islands of the empire and soon they started to attack other kingdoms or empires as well, for some of the new followers had vengeance of their own. With those attacks, which were small raids for recourses and kidnapping, new followers came and the castle wasn't providing enough space. New cities and castles were build and yet more members volunteered. After a long period, the land of Andoria became the land of the Bandits. For unknown reason (perhaps because of his age), Slengar Blackmage appointed a new man to lead the Bandits: The King of Thieves. First Andoria War The land of Andoria was now a vast land filled with monsters, strongholds and citadels. And the Bandits were causing troubles all around the known world. But the Bandits attacked the Empire Arrenguard openly by assaulting and capturing the island city of Turtle Island. The new crowned empire, named Hubert the Sacred, immediately asked the help from a new found order: The Templars. Grandmaster Akatar the First recaptured the city with his Templars. And they discovered a new plan of The King of Thieves and his Bandits as well. They were constructing a Nether Portal. The portals they currently used was handmade, unstable and cost a lot of magicpower, bur this Nether Portal wont. It was then that General Markus the Crusader asked Grandmaster Akatar the First for a grand Crusade to Andoria. All men, from all the kingdoms could sign up with the Templars for a Crusade to Andoria to destroy the Evil forces dwelling there and to stop the construction of this Portal, to stop Slengar Blackmage and his Bandits. And the Templers succeeded. The war ended in Andoria with the capture of the Nether Portal in construction. Andoria Interwar After the loss of the war, the Bandits fled all around Andoria. The Templars started to colonize this new world en many other Bandits were arrested. But the Templars weren’t able to get the leaders of the bandits, especially the King of the Thieves. Second Andoria War Many years without open conflict went by, but this changed however, when the Templars found out that the Bandits are still actively present in Andoria. In hidden castles and cities, they were able to heal their wounds. It was at this exact time that the Bandits carried out their plan. Grandmaster Akatar the First was assassinated by bandits on his travel to Avalon. Some lords that were given title now abandoned the Templars and joined the Bandits in fear of the Bandits, or to gain more power and started to attack the Templars. The Second Andoria War had begun. And Grandmaster’s Akatar the First son were given the title Grandmaster, primarily thanks to General Markus the Crusader . This son, Grandmaster Akatar the Second, organized the Templars and carried out a counter attack. He and his remaining Templars recaptured the lost castles and cities. Yet the Bandits still control the castles of their own. Ready to drive the Templars back were they came from. This is how the Second Andoria War started, and the end... is far from over. Land of the Bandits The Bandits own the following cities and castles *Blackmountainpass (city) *edit